Three-ring binders for holding papers have been used in schools and businesses for many years. A three-hole punch machine is often used to simultaneously punch three holes in one or more sheets of paper which can then be stored in the three-ring binder.
Prior art is also known which combines the three-ring binder and the three hole punch machine into a single, integrated unit. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,297; 5,273,370; 5,429,445; 5,409,319; 6,261,020; and 6,705,793, and published U.S. Application No. 2011/0305499. Each of these prior art combination binders and hole punch assemblies utilize manual downward force on a push button or arm to force the punch through the paper. This manual force can be difficult for young students or for people with physical hand impairments. Therefore, there is a need for an improved combination three-ring binder and hole punch which is easier to operate than the prior art devices.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder having a lever actuated punch assembly for punching three holes simultaneously in one or more sheets of paper.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder with a built-in hole punch assembly which is easy to operate.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder with an integral hole punch mechanism and having a cavity for storing the punched-out paper pieces.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder having a clear protective cover, one or more storage bins, a moveable clear flap to house one or more pictures or photos, and/or a white erase board.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder having a slide cam to actuate hole punchers.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder having hole punchers which are easily pulled upwardly to prevent jams.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a three-ring binder having a pivotal lever to actuate a hole punch mechanism.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.